duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Peeskwhy Perfect
|Civilization = |Civilization2 = |Affiliation = Fua Duelist }} Peeskwhy Perfect was first introduced in the Duel Masters Charge season of the Duel Masters Anime. He is a member of the Fua Duelists. He is marked as (P) and ranked as 11th in the organization. Plot His real name is "Peeskwhy" which is also used in the Duel Masters 3 handheld game as his real name but in the anime only Ash called him once with his real name but soon it was hard for him to repeat that name so Ash started to copy Zakira who calls him "Perfect" which is his given name as Fua Duelist. Throughout all the rest of his appearance onwards he was then commonly called as "Perfect". In Japanese he is often known as "Omakase P-chan" (おまかせPちゃん) and often explains cards during the show's breaks in Duel Masters Charge. He does not duel in Duel Masters Charge and Duel Masters Cross. He is very short in height like George but he is incredibly strong with many mechanical arms each having different tools on them. He is also one of the strongest in the organization in regard to brute strength. He wears a black outfit like a member of church. Duel Masters Charge He is the one of the top ranked member of Fua Duelist. He is also Zakira right-hand man and is always partnered up with Qumbeech. He will always make sure that Zakira's orders are absolute and are being taken out no matter what. He helped Zakira obtain the Great Spirit of Duel Masters at the Duel Masters Colosseum. He helped Zakira defeat many duelist in their way. Later he helped Zakira gather information on how to get the distributed Awakening Cards. He then helped Zakira get more members for Fua Duelist as Zakira needed them to find and activate these cards.So he went with Qumbeech and found Force, El Rio and Delicious who were the champions of Underground Duel Tournament. He with Qumbeech also help build Fua Castle in such a way so it can be transformed into a fortress by using the power of awakening cards and also when this fortress has all the cards it can be changed into a flying fortress. He was in charge of building and repairing everything in the castle and making sure things go accordingly with plan that Qumbeech has made for the castle and that they will meet Zakira's expectations. 3 years after the incident and all the preparations he first arrived to give Yumama the idea to tamper with the Battle Arena Tournaments rules and let them edit their decks for the finals, and in doing so Shobu could summon Soul Phoenix, Avatar of Unity. He told Yumama this so that the card can be awakened and then taken away from Shobu and for that Zakira himself have arrived. Then during the duel between Yumama and Shobu, Yumama was turning back to normal and losing herself at that moment Perfect gave Yumama her armor which tunes Yumama into a '''Duelist Hunter. '''But Yumama lost in the end so Zakira ordered Extreme Bucketman to duel Shobu. Bucketman was also previously caught by Perfect and Qumbeech and Zakira have also had mind control over him through brain washing. So Bucketman dueled Shobu and in the end he also lost. Later he escaped with Zakira and other Fua Duelist after Zakira brain washed Hakuoh. He then reappeared with Qumbeech to get El Rio when he lost against Kokujo. Later when Shobu infiltrated the Fua Castle with his friends to save Hakuoh who was in the middle of the ritual where he would become White. So he was ordered to tell Dr. Manson to use the Phantom Machine and stop Shobu and his friends from invading the castle. In the end when Shobu finally made it to get Hakuoh, he with Qumbeech challenged Shobu as his next opponent but Zakira stopped them as Zakira had seen a splendid duel of Hakuoh and Kokujo, he also wants to duel Shobu. During the duel Hakuoh who had the personality of White suddenly changed back to Hakuoh and was about to fall from the high stairs. Hakuoh was caught by Gedo in mid air before hitting the ground and Gedo with Hakuoh were both saved by perfect with one of his fishing sack mechanical arm. After Shobu was defeated with Potman dying in the end as well there fortress was turned into a flying fortress and he with all the other members salute Shobu for being a great duelist who have ever faced them. Duel Masters Star Cross He battled the false Xanadu's clones and was overwhelmed and defeated by their extreme numbers. Category:Duel Masters Charge Category:Anime Character Category:Villains Category:Duel Masters Cross Category:Fua Duelists